El obsequio de Videl
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Gohan quiere una cita con Videl. Ella desea saber más de él. Todo funciona para ellos y salen. El tiempo pasa, Gohan siente que recibe y no da nada que cambió a su chica, quien obtiene algo. Eso era la sonrisa de Gohan [Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español].


**El obsequio de Videl**

DRAGON BALL © AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis:** Gohan quiere una cita con Videl. Ella desea saber más de él. Todo funciona para ellos y salen. El tiempo pasa, Gohan siente que recibe y no da nada que cambió a su chica, quien obtiene algo. Eso era la sonrisa de Gohan [Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español].

 **Nota de la autora:** Sean bienvenidos a esta historia participante del concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en inglés donde una base de una imagen de esta pareja debíamos escribir una historia.

Llevo años sin escribir de esta pareja y creo que la idea de esta historia, sinceramente, fue por Dragon Ball Super en Cartoon Network donde las voces de Gohan y Videl en latino le dieron un tinte tan único a esa escena que dio origen a esta historia.

Espero que mi idea sea grata para ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** El obsequio de Videl

El tiempo había enseñado a Videl que Gohan no era igual a los demás guerreros en cuanto a gustos.

Goku y Vegeta adoran comer y combatir. Goten y Trunks los imitaban. Piccolo prefería un lugar despejado y sin sonido como el templo de Kamisama, Krillin optaba donde su esposa e hija estuvieran y Gohan prefería los libros en gran medida.

Años atrás era algo que no creería.

Parecía que Gohan solo consumía tanto material de lectura para satisfacer a Milk alguien importante. en un principio, la misma Videl pensaba eso, más aún en una ocasión cuando el muchacho la invitó a estudiar para los exámenes finales.

Eran evaluaciones importantes. Empero, no valían tanto en la calificación final como se había pensado en un principio, lo que mantenía relajado a la mayoría. Videl consideraba que con repasar temas principales y dar un vistazo sería suficiente para una buena evaluación final. La semana previa al examen sería su tiempo de estudio, aprovechando el resto de los días para estirar músculos y no oxidarse en el combate.

Ese era su plan hasta que el muchacho la llamó para reunirse y estudiar.

—¿No crees que eres mayor para llegar hasta la biblioteca de Ciudad Satán por tu cuenta, Gohan? Porque creo que sabes perfectamente cómo ir —Videl cuestionó cuando insinuó que lo llevará hasta la biblioteca.

—¡No, no es eso! Es que yo…, —Gohan se había quedado callado. No era fácil hablar con Videl sin perder su capacidad de habla y tener los nervios carcomiendo su interior—. Es decir, no quiero que me ayudes para ir a allá. Quería ver si nos reunimos para estudiar. Supongo que debes tener dudas…

—Todas las dudas me las quite durante de la cursada contigo, Gohan —contestó con cierta travesura en su tono y sintiendo ternura. Pobre de él que no podía decirle abiertamente que deseaba su compañía—. Estaré allí en unos minutos. Espero que sea entretenido.

—Claro Videl, lo que digas. Nos vemos —la llamada se cortó. Gohan se sentó en la cama dejando el teléfono a un costado—. ¡¿Por qué es tan complicado pedirle un tiempo conmigo?! No debería ser tan difícil...

El joven terminó por tirarse los cabellos de los nervios y se dispuso a buscar ropa para irse a la ciudad. Sería un viaje de escasos minutos yendo volando, menos que si le dijera a su padre que lo trasladara sintiendo el ki de Videl. Pero Goku estaba merendando junto a Goten y su madre, a quien había dicho que no tenía hambre con tal de que no insistiera en que bajara, interrumpiendo el inútil intento de pedir a una cita.

Había podido combatir con sujetos de otros planetas, viajar a varios mundos y salir sin heridas. Sin embargo, no podía pedir una cita.

—Cielos, esto de decirle a Videl para salir será más complicado de lo que pensé…

—¿Ibas a pedirle una cita a Videl?

—Sí, papá. Pero no pude.

—Oh, ya veo…

—Papá, ¡¿qué haces en mi habitación?!

Goku solo carcajeo, como solía hacer, absteniéndose de observar cómo Gohan se contenía de sucumbir al colapso nervioso en su interior. Le había extrañado que no bajará siendo que estaba su platillo favorito dentro del menú. Su esposa le dijo que estaba ocupado por los exámenes finales, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien. Cuando percibió una anomalía en su energía, supo que debía ver lo que pasaba.

—Papá si quieres entrenar no tengo tiempo para eso —respondió, cansado. Entendía si quería ayudarlo y cambiar sus ánimos con un entrenamiento, pero ya tenía un compromiso—. Tengo que estudiar con Videl…

—¿No que era una cita? —preguntó Goku, extrañado—. Porque según tu mamá las citas son para hacer cosas que les gusten a los dos y sean divertidas. Se que te gusta estudiar, pero no recuerdo que a esa chica le gustara tanto…

—Eso lo sé, papá. Sin embargo, estudiar es la única manera para pasar tiempo con Videl —expresó cohibido y apenado de sí mismo—. Pertenezco a una raza que ha enfrentado peligros inmensos y nada de sirve para enfrentar a una chica.

—¡De eso no te apenes, Gohan! —marcó su padre tocando su espalda en señal de apoyo. Entendía perfectamente a su hijo y por lo que pasaba—. Todos los de la raza de los saiyajin tienen problemas para hablar con chicas de carácter fuerte. Incluso Vegeta.

—¿Eh?, ¡¿incluso a él?!

—Claro, Bulma es una mujer muy temida y muy mandona cuando se lo propone —contestó recordando con cierto humor cuando la había conocido. Desde entonces, habían pasado muchas cosas que en ese instante lo llevaban a estar casado y con hijos. Uno de ellos, con problemas para plantarse a la chica que le gustaba.

—Puedo ver que Videl es igual. Pero no tienes que tener de miedo por eso. Solo enfréntate y díselo ¡estoy seguro de que se pondrá muy contenta!

—¿Tú crees eso? —el rostro del joven saiyajin comenzó a iluminarse de a poco. Goku asintió. Quizás su padre tenía razón y no todo era tan complejo como pensaba. Es decir, si se enfoca en temas como un enemigo, solo faltaba tomar carácter saiyajin y acabar con ese asunto. Al final no era tan difícil y eso se distinguió en su rostro cuando carcajeo contento Goku que imitó su gesto. Era cierto cuando su madre decía que a veces las sencillas soluciones del guerrero eran las más acertadas.

—Tienes razón, papá. En cuanto todo esto termine, ¡le pediré a Videl una cita! —dijo, confiado y seguro. Termino de colocarse la ropa que había y salió en busca de ella. La justiciera hija del Campeón del Mundo. Salió en busca de Videl Satán.

—Gohan, ¿no te olvidas los libros para estudiar? —cuestiono Goku cuando observó al mayor de sus hijos salir por la ventana sin nada.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —carcajeó. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y tomó el morral que estaba bastante cargado—. Esta vez tengo que estudiar mucho, son los exámenes finales.

—Desde muy pequeño tu mamá te hizo estudiar, no creo que vayas a fallar —apuntó su padre riéndose y observando. Era todo un hombre ya, uno hecho y derecho—. Pero si tienes que estudiar, estudia. Dale saludos a Videl de mi parte.

Gohan asintió y salió volando por la ventana con el traje del Gran Saiyaman sobre él. Aunque tuviera que repasar los temas y resolver sus asuntos de coraje para enfrentar a Videl, había puntos específicos que también lo llevaban a la biblioteca de Ciudad Satán.

—¡Es cierto, hoy ya de paso puedo pedir el Don Quijote de la Mancha! —recordó en pleno vuelo. Cuando la había pedido hacía dos semanas, le habían dicho que alguien más lo había reservado y en el día de hoy estaría devuelto para solicitarlo de nuevo—. Quizás pueda leerlo, aunque sea un poco allá y después llevarlo para casa. A fin de cuentas, en realidad no tengo que estudiar tanto…, je, ¡es bueno ser un erudito en ciertas ocasiones!

Edificios e icónicas imágenes de quien venció a Cell adornaron en el entorno. Estaba llegando a la ciudad y debía descender en un sitio apartado para comenzar a caminar como si no tuviera poderes sobrenaturales. En cuanto vio un callejón solitario, descendió y luego salió como si nada. Tenía un par de calles hasta la biblioteca donde en la puerta esperaba la justiciera con su mismo ceño fruncido y sus características coletas. Después de la batalla contra Majin Buu, había dejado crecer su cabello nuevamente y se veía realmente linda.

—¡Deja de pensar eso y concéntrate! Dijiste que esperarías que esto terminara para pedirle una cita —se reprimió y tras calmarse, se acercó a Videl con naturalidad—. ¡Hola, ya llegué!

—Gohan, no espere a que llegaras un poco tarde. Comenzaba a preocuparme —contestó la chica con una sonrisa y un brillo especial que hizo palpitar el corazón del joven.

—Bueno, había muchos aviones en el camino y tuve que esquivarlos —objetó, tranquilo. No mentía, tampoco—. Parece que han cambiado las rutas de vuelo y pasan cerca de mi camino. En realidad, no podría quejarme sin que mirarán extraño.

—Es cierto. No creo que cambien las rutas solo porque el hijo de un saiyajin vuele por esa zona —señaló con cierto tono de broma y no pudo evitar contagiar a Gohan—. Pero bueno, vamos a entrar.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron al edificio. El sitio no estaba concurrido a pesar de la época, cosa que reconfortó. Gohan y Videl se acercaron a la zona de administración, se anunciaron con sus membresías e iban hacia las mesas cuando el recepcionista llamó la atención de ambos.

—El Don Quijote de la Mancha fue devuelto hace unas horas y lo apartaron para ti, Gohan.

—¡Eso es fantástico, me lo llevaré enseguida! —exclamó y se giró para ir hacia allá cuando se percató de que Videl lo observaba, extrañada—. Me olvidé de ti por un momento.

Videl enarcó la ceja, divertida.

—Me di cuenta Gohan, ¿pero por qué tan entusiasmado por ese libro?

—Es una larga historia, pero…, ¿me esperas un momento?, ¿solo un poquito? —preguntó juntando sus palmas.

—Sabes que lo haré ¡ve, tonto! —exclamó sonriendo y empujando al alter ego del Gran Saiyaman hacia la administración. Observó que el recepcionista solicitaba datos y después le daba un libro de proporciones exageradas para leer.

Para mayor asombro y, quizás cierto temor, de Videl. Gohan había sacado alrededor de unos nueve manuales de su morral. Colocando el libro que le habían dado, coronando.

—¡Vaya, tienes mucho por leer, Gohan! —señaló el recepcionista con mismo asombro que Videl—. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con todo eso?

—Seguro. Esto no es nada comparado a lo que leía de pequeño —contestó seguro y terminó por tomar su credencial—. Te doy las gracias. Hacía mucho que quería leerlo.

El recepcionista carcajeó y permitió que se fueran hacia las mesas. Gohan caminaba muy relajado a comparación de Videl, ella lo miraba entre atolondrada e intrigada. El justiciero enmascarado pareció notarlo porque la encaró.

—¿Qué sucede, Videl? Desde hace tiempo que me estás observando en silencio. Dime, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?

La chica no sabía si era inocente de la impresión que causaba ante todos o simplemente optaba por ignorarlo. Estaba llevando entre sus manos todo un año de estudios y hasta parecía dispuesto a leerlo. Inclusive. Daba la sensación de que hasta pensaba que sobraría tiempo para leer lo que había rentado.

¿En serio no tomaba conciencia del contexto?

—¿No crees que es un exceso de libros para repasar en unas pocas horas? —increpó señalando el pilar de manuales—. Porque que yo sepa la biblioteca cierra y no te dejara estudiar toda la noche, Gohan. No pienso leer todo por mí o por ti.

—¿Eh?, ¿de verdad crees que voy a leer todo esto ahora? —preguntó con cierta inquietud—. Maldición, ahora Videl piensa que soy un maniático de los estudios y que no quiero pasar tiempo con ella… ¡soy un idiota! —tras un regaño mental, se acomodó en la mesa y Videl se sentó con su propio libro a la derecha. Sin decir nada porque él no había contestado—. Videl, la verdad es que yo no iba a leer todo esto. Solo vine a la biblioteca por el Don Quijote.

La justiciera observó que el hijo del Goku se mostraba avergonzado por su confesión. Parecía que era un niño diciendo que había mojado su cama con orina. Era extraño verlo tan atemorizado por una cosa tan sencilla.

—¿La señora Milk te va a regañar si te ve leyendo algo que no sea de la escuela? —cuestiono. No lo creía, pero le preguntaría igual.

—¡No, no es eso! Es solo que… —Gohan se sentía diminuto al lado de Videl. Muy diminuto por confesar una cosa tan sosa como su afán por los libros de esa índole—. Es solo que me gustan muchos los libros de aventuras y en especial el Don Quijote. Pero es un libro muy costoso para comprarlo y porque no quiero sonar caprichoso con que deseo ese libro específicamente en cierta edición limitada con cierta cubierta y con comentarios del autor traducidos.

La voz de Gohan se fue perdiendo en cada frase que soltaba de su confesión y tenía posada la mirada en el pilar de libros. Ese conjunto de manuales contenía información interesante, no apasionante. Aunque quisiera ser un investigador importante, también poseía el afán por saber qué pensaban las personas sobre las aventuras y que cosas así.

Él había vivido muchas experiencias que podría llamar aventuras: vivir en la llanura un año entero, viajar al espacio exterior, entrenar en la mismísima nada y tantas cosas que no podría contarlas con las manos.

Quizás su sangre que pertenecía a una raza inquieta se había mezclado con la raza humana de tal manera que sus ansias de aventuras se vieran plasmadas en leer sobre ello y no vivirlo.

Él escogía los libros por eso.

Podía ser que en principio fue por una insistencia ajena a él, pero el tiempo fue dándole una pasión por la lectura tan intensa como su padre tenía por combatir. Era la misma energía y satisfacción por la aventura, solo que desde otro punto. Y a veces desearía que todo eso se pusiera a su favor para pedirle una cita a Videl.

—¡Es cierto, me quede pensando y… ¿Videl?! —su frase termino por decirla en voz alta al notar la ausencia de la chica de ojos azules. Recorrió la sala con la mirada por si andaba alrededor. Grande fue su desilusión al no encontrarla—. ¡Cielos, seguro la espanté con mi confesión!

Podría ser que se hubiera ido al baño en el momento en que estaba desorientado en sus pensamientos. Pasó una hora y no volvió. Intentó leer su libro favorito, repasar temas de Biología y hacer ejercicios de Matemática, pero con la autoestima tan baja tenía un bloqueo. Sólo permaneció allí, intentando no dormirse ni salir como fracasado. Había atemorizado a la única chica que sabía de su vida secreta, por el lado justiciero y por el lado de extraterrestre.

—Chispas, soy un fracaso como saiyajin, inclusive —se reprimió y comenzó a alistar sus cosas. Estando con ese ánimo, no tenía sentido permanecer en la biblioteca—. Ni modo, tendré que estudiar luego y… —el libro del Quijote quedó frente a Gohan. Le pareció que la ilustración del hidalgo caballero se burlaba. Golpeó la mesa con frustración—. ¡Ah, maldición! No era tan difícil decir "Videl, en realidad, no quiero estudiar. Quería tener una cita, pero soy un idiota que no puede decírtelo como corresponde".

—Bueno, aceptó.

—Claro, solo espera que… ¡Videl!, ¡¿hace cuánto estás aquí?!

—Desde que te trataste como un fracaso para tu especie —contestó con seriedad y le entregó un libro similar al que había pedido—. Toma —Gohan recibió en sus manos algo que en verdad no esperaba—. Fue difícil, pero pude conseguir la copia exacta de la edición del Don Quijote de la Mancha que te dieron. Es todo tuyo.

Observó la obra entre sus manos con cierto asombro y pena. Antes le habían obsequiado cosas, pero fueron sus padres o su abuelo quienes se lo daba. Nadie era hija de un multimillonario que estaba gastando su fortuna para cumplirle un capricho infantil al hijo de un guerrero.

¿Cómo creen que podría sentirse si, para colmo, no tenía algo encima para devolverle el buen gesto de su parte?

—No puedo aceptarlo, Videl. Es muy lindo gesto, pero no tendría ningún obsequio para darte...

—Ajá —contestó ella con su ceño fruncido —. ¿Y tú qué sabes si no me estás dando algo a cambio?

—¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?

Gohan y Videl cruzaron miradas rápidas, este último iba a acotar sobre a qué se refería. Antes, la hija de Mr. Satán lo estaba arrastrando fuera la biblioteca. Estando afuera, sintió que la chica dejaba su camisa y volvían a cruzar miradas.

—Oye, Videl. ¿Qué sucede? Porque…

—Escucha Gohan, si crees que salir conmigo en una cita será como un combate, ¡estás muy equivocado! —increpó con su dedo amenazante en su rostro—. ¡Primero, quiero ir a comer algo delicioso y divertirme mucho!

—Pero, Videl y…—Gohan iba a acotar, nuevamente, sobre que le había obsequiado a ella. Videl lo callaba, aunque esta vez con la delicadeza con la que estaba tomando la mano y lo invitaba a seguirlo—. Sí claro, como tú digas, Videl —respondió. Esta vez, con una sonrisa ante los brillantes ojos azules que la chica estaba brindando.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Videl compraría un libro para Gohan y cuando tendrían su primera cita. Sin embargo, los obsequios de libros y las citas seguirán. Toda ocasión donde había un regalo, Gohan preguntaba qué obsequio le daba a Videl. Así, incluso, hasta cuando estuvieron ya casados.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Gohan. Hace tiempo que querías conseguir ese libro.

—Aja, ahora podré comenzar a investigar —Gohan observó el libro entre sus manos y sonrió con pena. Otra vez en la misma situación—. Oye, Videl. Muchas gracias.

A Videl le llamó la atención que su esposo se detuviera. Se preocupó cuando vio su cara muy seria.

—Ah, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te pusiste tan serio?

—Bueno, es que siempre me estás comprando todo de obsequios…—Gohan parecía incómodo y apenado, porque incluso desviaba la mirada hacia el libro. Como hacía en cada ocasión—. En cambio, yo no he podido regalarte nada.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Eh?

—Además, si sigues siendo así de dedicado con tus estudios ¡Algún día serás un gran investigador! —contesta animadamente y comienza a tirar de su brazo.

Gohan no puede evitar sonreír, enamorado. Esa chica daba mucho por él, era la esposa perfecta.

—Ah, eh, … ¡sí! —contesta como torpe porque está demasiado preocupado brincando por dentro.

—Por cierto, vamos a la panadería que está en esta calle —agrega Videl. Gohan asiente mientras hablan de otros temas, como que tiene un proyecto grande por delante y una investigación corta por terminar. Otros temas que lo hacen olvidarse de que cree que nunca regala nada.

Cuando es todo lo contrario.

—Gohan, el mayor obsequio es tu sonrisa. Esa sonrisa tienes que lo deseabas de alguien importante para ti. Ese es el mayor regalo que puedes darme aparte de tu amor —piensa la justiciera para sus adentros.

Desde el primer libro, la primera cita y hasta hoy. Su sonrisa es el mayor obsequio.


End file.
